the words i couldn't say
by yuem
Summary: - On ne t'a jamais dit que fumer tue ? - Et toi on ne t'a pas appris de ne pas foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? -Ohhh mais ce sont bien mes affaires je t'assure, tu vois lorsque tu auras anéanti tes pauvres poumons par ses saletés que tu n'arrêtes pas de consumer c'est à moi que tu vas venir te plaindre et ...


'' _Il faut un sens particulier pour entendre le silence du sentiment.''_

Antoine Claude Gabriel Jobert ; Le trésor de pensées (1852)

S'il y avait quelque chose que Sasuke détestait par-dessus tous c'était le silence, cette espèce de silence pesant accablé de tension il le connaissait trop bien.

Il l'a d'abord connu pendant son enfance, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans ses deux parents se sont fait assassinés lors d'un attentat sur un marché, Sasuke ne s'en souvenait pas trop de ce jour –là, tous ce dont il se rappelait c'était le visage souriant de sa mère alors qu'elle lui demandait de rester bien sage pendant qu'elle faisait les courses avec papa.

''Je reviendrais vite tu verras '' disait-elle, mais elle n'est jamais revenu, Sasuke se souvient de la main d'Itachi qui serrait la sienne si fort, il se souvient de ce silence qui avait régné sur leur maison depuis cette journée, cette mélancolie qui ne semblait pas quitter le visage de son grand frère, cette tristesse qu'il essayait de faire noyer dans le silence.

A l'époque Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas saisir pourquoi on se taisait autour de lui, pourquoi on ne répondait pas à ses questions ? Pour quelle raison sa vie était plongée dans ce silence suffoquant et sans fin ? Mais aujourd'hui il comprend, que pouvait-on dire à un gamin qui venait de perdre ses parents ? Comment expliquer à un enfant que la vie était bien cruelle, que cette saloperie de monde était sans pitié

à quoi bon lui dire que tout ira bien que demain sera meilleur alors que la vie ne faisait de cadeaux à personne et que le future était incertain , à quoi bon ?

Itachi lui , il a essayé , ils partageaient tous les deux la même douleur, il venaient tous les deux de perdre leur famille , leur foyer et Sasuke lui , il pouvait voir que son frère souffrait aussi , qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le destin était si impitoyable à leur égard , et pourtant itachi a su encaisser , itachi a su assurer , il devenu pour lui le père, la mère et sa seule et unique famille , itachi avec sa grande tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer a tout fait pour lui rendre le sourie , pour lui redonner espoir dans ce fichu monde et pour un bref instant Sasuke a commencé à y croire jusqu'au jour où une voiture qui roulait bien trop vite a fait taire Itachi aussi et avec lui Sasuke .

Et alors qu'il en avait que seize ans , désormais seul dans cette réalité si rude , Sasuke a dû faire face à un nouveau type de silence, celui qui semblait occupé une pièce une fois qu'il l'a pénétré , les regards , les murmures et tous ses putains de crétins qui le regardaient avec leurs gros yeux pleins de pitié et qui se demandaient à quelle point ça devait être terrible de perdre son frère, d'être poursuivi par la tragédie depuis son jeun âge ,si Sasuke détestait le silence qui a poursuivi la mort de ses parents , il haïssait encore plus celui-là, il méprisait leurs regards qu'on lui jetait et voulait tabasser tous ses imbéciles qui lui demandaient comment allait-il ?

Comment expliquer à ses idiots que respirer lui faisait mal , que depuis ce jour-là il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui a arraché le cœur de sa poitrine , qu'il souffrait terriblement , que cette douleur le déchirait de l'intérieur , le dévorait et l'empêcher de manger ou dormir ,comment leur faire comprendre qu'il en voulait au monde entier , que leurs '' je suis désolé '' et '' ça va allait Sasuke '' ne valaient que dalle , qu'ils pouvaient tous la fermer et crever en enfer !

Depuis ce jour-là, lui aussi il était mort, lui aussi il s'est tu car il a compris que cette saloperie de monde était bien trop cruel qu'il vous prendrait ce que vous avez de plus chère et vous laisserez à souffrir le martyr alors il s'est abandonné au silence et à la solitude car c'était l'unique chose qui pouvait apaiser ces supplices et cette rage qui le brulait vivant

Pendant les années qui ont suivi la mort d'Itachi , Sasuke s'est doucement laissé enfoncer dans l'obscurité, l'alcool, les soirées bien arrosées, les cigarettes et ses petites pilules colorés qui ont fait lui couté la vie et mettre un terme à son existence minable et sans raison

Mais ce fichu monde ne voulait décidément pas le lui foutre la paix, il fallait que le destin lui jette à la figure Naruto Uzumaki, cette imbécile aux cheveux blonds qui ne la fermait jamais et qui n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre ses oreilles avec ses grosses ambitions et ses rêves bien trop grands pour un orphelin pas très futé à l'école et qui ne possédait pas de talent bien particulier.

Naruto était apparu dans sa vie alors que lui il ne voulait plus vivre, au début il haïssait cet idiot qui se prenait pour une sorte d'héros et qui avait pris pour objectif le sauver alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve, il l'avait beau essayer de le repousser par tous les moyens, cet idiot s'est accroché à lui de toutes ses forces , malgré ses grosses dérives , ses conneries et tous les coup bas qu'il a pu lui administrer Naruto restait à ses côtés , Naruto lui pardonnait ,lui offrait son amitié et son réconfort Naruto , le sauvait de lui-même !

NON MAIS POURQUOI TU RESTES ? POUQUOI T'ES TOUJOURS LA TOI ! ? avait fini-il par lui demander un jour

Parce que tu es mon ami Sasuke, parce que tu es comme moi, ta douleur est la mienne, je comprends Sasuke je te comprends avait-il simplement répondu

A ce moment Sasuke a compris que tous les deux ils étaient semblables, mais si lui il avait eu itachi et ses parents à une époque si lointaine, Naruto lui il est nait avec du vide plein les mains, il n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur, aucune famille, aucun ami et aucun soutien, il était seul et abandonné dans cet univers abominable et affreux

Naruto ce gamin dont la vie a tous pris , continuait à croire en un jour meilleur , en la possibilité d'une fin heureuse et Naruto cet enfant qui ne possédait rien lui a tous donné , il lui a appris à vivre en dépit de la douleur , il lui a rendu l'espoir , l'envie de continuer à se battre , Naruto à lui seul avec son sourire idiot et sa détermination en fer a su apaiser ce feu qu'il le rangeait .

Mais si Naruto a su atténué le feu, Sakura, elle, elle l'a tout simplement éteint.

Comme si il ne suffisait pas d'avoir Naruto dans ses pattes, il fallait que la vie lui met cette fille à la chevelure rose à travers de son chemin mais pourquoi est –ce qu'on le laissait pas tranquille !

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sakura haruno c'était lors d'une soirée à laquelle Naruto l'a pratiquement trainé de force, il avait refusé mais quand Naruto avait quelque chose en tète c'était peine perdu et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est trouvé dans cette soirée bordée de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaitre à atteindre que Naruto lui fait signe de partir

Il suffoquait dans cette foule des gens et la musique était bien trop forte à son gout alors il s'éclipsa dans le balcon pour fumer une cigarette, il allait entamer sa troisième clope lorsque il sentit quelqu'un lui ôtait la cigarette des lèvres

On ne t'a jamais dit que fumer tue ?

Et toi on ne t'a pas appris de ne pas foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ?

-Ohhh mais ce sont bien mes affaires je t'assure, tu vois lorsque tu auras anéanti tes pauvres poumons par ses saletés que tu n'arrêtes pas de consumer c'est à moi que tu vas venir te plaindre et me casser la tête à trois heures du matin pour un mal à la poitrine comme si vous ne savez pas déjà que à force de fumer ces atrocités cela va finir par arriver mais non il faut que ….

\- Non mais de quoi vous parlez ? ?

-Ohhhh ! pardon je me suis laissé emporteé , je m'appelle Sakura haruno résidente en pneumologie enchanté !

-Sasuke …Sasuke uchiha

\- Et bien Sasuke , permettez-moi de vous appeler par votre prénom , vous ferez bien d'arrêter de fumer , est-ce que vous savez que fumer est une des causes majeurs du cancer du poumon …

En entendant cette Sakura détaillait les dangers de la cigarette et lui expliquait avec bien trop de détailles dont il en avait rien à faire les centaines de maladies qu'il pouvait avoir à cause de ses cigarettes, Sasuke se dit que Naruto était bien trop silencieux et calme comparé à cette furie qui a envahi son espace personnel et qui n'a pas fermé la bouche depuis que leurs regards se sont croisés

Il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour dire autant de mots en si peu de temps sans même prendre un instant pour souffler et puis que faisait-il ici à l'écouter ?

Depuis quand avait-il la patience de supporter les bavardages des inconnus ? il avait tenté de partir mais il s'est trouvé cloué au sol, comme ensorcelé par cette fille qui parlait avec tellement d'ardeur et de passion qui le laissait scotché, ses yeux brillaient avec un feu bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait, son feu à lui le torturait, lui donnait la nausée et le déchirait, son feu à elle , il l' illuminait, l'enveloppait dans une onde de magie , il la rendait presque intouchable , et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher Sasuke la trouva tellement belle dans sa petite robe noir qui lui collait à la peau et se cheveux roses qui dansaient atour de son visage fin .

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke se sentit comme attiré par une force inconnu vers cette jeune fille, il se met à se poser des milliers de questions à son propos, il voulait savoir d'où venait ce feu qu'elle avait en elle, il voulait comprendre comment cette fille si mince et petite est arrivée à se faire une place dans le monde si chaotique des médecins ?

Il voulait l'entendre parler de ces patients, de sa vie, de ses rêves et de ses espoirs il voulait revoir ses yeux brillaient de cette façon encore une fois, il voulait sentir ce feu qui l'allumait et cette chaleur le transpercer et puis par-dessus tous il voulait qu'elle comble son silence par le rythme de sa voix encore et encore

Sakura a su lui apprendre à rêver, à aimer, elle a cru en lui, elle l'a encouragé à s'inscrire dans l'académie militaire, elle lui a donné son cœur, son âme et lui qu'est-ce qu'lui a donné en retour ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à lui dire ces trois petits mots, ce n'est pas qu'il ne le sentait pas, non, il était certain de l'aimer, il est probablement tombé amoureux d'elle dès ce premier soir mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots, il les redoutait.

Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ça la faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et que lui il restait de marbre mais comment lui expliquer qu'il a tellement vécu dans le silence qu'il a oublié l'usage des mots ?

Comment faire pour qu'elle comprenne que sa voix il l'avait longtemps enterré lorsqu'il a enterré Itachi, comment lui dire qu'il a longtemps cessé de croire dans les mots, comment lui dire qu'il avait peur, qu'il était mort de trouille

Il avait peur que dès qu'il poncerait ses mots, ça serait fini pour lui, la vie lui jouera un autre mauvais tour et sa douce réalité avec elle volera aux éclats

Alors il essayait tant bien que mal de lui dire toutes ces choses à sa manière, il disait '' je t'aime '' à travers le café qu'il lui apportait les matins qui suivaient ses gardes à l'hôpital, lui murmurait '' tu es belle '' à chaque fois qu'il rangeait ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles

Il disait '' je tiens à toi '' en déposant une couverture sur ses épaules les nuits ou elle s'écroulait de fatigue sur son bureau, '' j'ai besoin de toi '' lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras la nuit.

Ses trois mots il les disait tous les jours, des centaines de fois, il le disait dans ses gestes, dans ses regards, dans la façon dont il la tenait contre lui il le disait sans pour autant prononcer le moindre sons

 _Sakura je t'aime, Sakura je tien à toi, j'ai besoin de toi ne t'en vas pas, reste à mes cotées_

 _Alors je t'en supplie Sakura écoute avec ton cœur et non pas avec tes oreilles, fais bien attention à toutes ses petites détailles , à chaque fois ou je me tais , lorsque je reste sans paroles face à tes mots si tendre , rappelle-toi de mes lèvres sur ta peau , de mes mains autour de toi pendant ses glaciales nuits d'hiver, souviens toi de nos regards nos baisers nos caresses et tu pourras comprendre toutes ses choses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire ._

Note de l'auteur : ces petites pilules colorées c'est du LSD pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris et puis à la base c'était le POV de sasuke pour love and other defintions mais ça a un peu viré et ça a donné ça bref vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues


End file.
